My Grand Misconception
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: I have decided to get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I wanted money to spend on myself. I thought it would be easy, but that was a big misconception on my part. Will the alliance last or will I die? I also make a new friend. Will I still survive? This is Story 3. Read A Continuance of Misconception and Mike's Killer Job! Final chapter now posted! Hope y'all like the cover!
1. Chapter 1: My New Job

**A/N**

**Got my phone fixed. Put my publishing software back onto it. Lets get started with story 3 shall we?**

**Chapter 1: My New Job**

I needed a job. I wanted money to buy my own things and pay my own phone bill. I am 18, I have on hand experience, and I had a death wish too apparently. I found an ad in the local newspaper for a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. $125.00 for the five day week. A perfect startup job for the summer. I called the number and got an answer from an ominous person.

"_Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. May I help you?_"

I spoke to him stuttering a bit. "Y-yes I am t-trying to apply for the j-job as n-night guard."

"_Oh okay... Are you at least 1i and not easily scared by massive robotic creatures._"

"Yes I am 18 and not easily scared."

"_Okay. You start in an hour. Come by then and I will give you tour and uniform._"

Starting so soon? Were they that desperate? What could possibly be going on in the restaurant that they need a night guard immediately? I just shrugged all that off and got ready. I put on some dress clothes. Wanted to make a good first impression. Of course I was going to some family pizzeria, but in order to be professional you have to look and act it.

**Later That Night**

I got my aunt to drive me there. I waved her off and entered the building. I wanted to take a look around before heading to the office. I saw the massive animatronics. I don't like the dark or toys or anything that could talk or move. I especially didn't like being alone in the dark with those things. I had to do it for money. Not much sooner, I was greeted by the manager. He didn't have on a name tag, so I didn't know who he was. He handed me my unifor and I went and changed.

The tour of the place went quite well. He made me feel right at home. I took off to the office and saw the giant metal doors. Why were these here?

"Why are these doors here?"

"Building regulations. We promote safety here at FFP. You get hurt, it is our ass, so we did this for your safety."

"Oh...okay."

"Anymore questions?"

"No I'm okay. Just ready to get done with this job."

"Okay I will leave you to it. See you tomorrow...maybe."

He left after that. I just sat there for a minute wondering why he said "maybe". I shrugged it off and sat down. I found a tablet. It showed all of the views of the restaurant.

"Interesting. They look even more creepy on camera. I hope they will just stay there. If one moves. I may have a heart attack!"

Little did I know, they could move. I was in for a long night and a longer week.

**A/N**

**So I decided to put myself in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I am using my real fears and my real age. I am 18 and afraid of the dark, toys, and being alone in the dark with them. I hope y'all enjoy this story! Are you new to my page? Check out Mike's Killer Job and A Continuance of Misconception!**

**Please leave a review with a good or bad opinion. They help me to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Fearful Encounter

**A/N**

**Well here we are with chapter 3. I really hope this story takes off as well as the other! I am going to make it as interesting as possible. **

**You all have to search up Five Nights at Freddy's remixes by Neves on YouTube! I should have mentioned them in my first and second stories! Thank you again Phoenix-Magic! Your support keeps this story going! **

**Here we go with Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: My First Fearful Encounter**

The clock struck 12 and my shift had officially begun. The phone rang not too much later.

The phone call had taken three hours. I check the cams. Bonnie was gone! I started to walk out the door to look for him, but something told me not to. It must have been my subconscious. I sat back down and saw he was in the room with the table staring at the camera. I kept my eyes glued on him frozen in fear.

A wave of static over the screen snapped me back to reality. The bunny had moved. The duck-looking male-looking chicken had moved. I was corrected right away when I thought it was a duck out loud. I never made that mistake again.

The night progressed. I looked out of my left side door. Bonnie was right there! I slammed the door down. It landed with a clang.

"Oh night guard, want to open the door and play? I can show you this suits in the back room. They are so much fun! Hope you don't slip up!"

My eyes widened and I was in complete shock._ It's okay, your fine. It is 5:00_. I assured myself. I have five nights of this bullshit though. I hoped I would only have to deal with the bunny, but my fears were so much worse.

It was 6:00. I took one last look at the cam. The bunny was back on the show stage. It was like he never moved! What the hell? I know I wasn't hallucinating.

My aunt pulled up 5 minutes later. I didn't want to tell her about the events. I just told her that it went great. That was an understatement.

**At home**

I had a nightmare. It was of me in the restaurant. I was freaking out because my power had gone out. Something was approaching in the hallway. I looked and a face lit up and a song started playing. I snapped awake. I thought it was just a dream, but it turned out to be a bit of foreshadowing! I did not want to go to work that day.

It was almost time for me to go. I had showered and put on my uniform. I wore it quite well considering I was in the JROTC program. I love wearing uniforms.

I was getting in the car and we drove off. I could tell this night was going to be long!

**A/N**

**Well it looks like I have quite a night ahead of me! Will I make it or fall prey to bonnie? Questions questions questions and only one answer. You will see in the next chapter. **

**Please review! Good or bad, I accept both! Support for the other stories is good so far! Like I said, check out this Neves remixes! See you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Search for Answers Begins

**A/N**

**Hello all, and welcome to chapter 3 of my demise! I bet y'all are all wanting me to die by the hand of Freddy lol! Would be interesting. I may sequel it if it takes off! **

**Once again, a BIG thank you to Phoenix-Magic.**

**Please check out the Brothers of Circuits series by Koili the Artist! He wrote two great stories! **

**Please also check out the remixes by Neves if you haven't already!**

**Here is chapter 3..!**

**Chapter 3: The Search for Answers Begins**

We pulled up to the restaurant. I really just can't wait for my third night! **(sarcasm)**

I unlocked the door and entered. I greeted Freddy with a wave. He waved back. I nearly fell over!

"Did he just wave at me? Must still be active from this morning or experiencing an error."

"Yes I just waved at you. I was trying to be polite before I killed you! See you later when the power runs out!"

My heart almost stopped. I sprinted to the office. I felt like closing the door, but I needed to conserve. The phone rang.

The call wasn't as long. It helped a little, but I found out of a second fucking animatronic! How many of these damn things were there?! I hope there is only 4. What did Freddy mean by "before he kills me". I was so distracted that I almost got caught by Bonnie and this "Foxy" character was staring at me.

"Hey night guard. Almost a bit too slow with that button! I will get you next time. Better not slip up again."

Why did I return to this shit hole? I could have worked at McDonalds! There is a less death rate and possibly higher pay! What makes it worse is how this story continues. I survived, of course, but there were some close calls.

Foxy was hanging out of the cove. It was 5:00 a.m. I was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. Power was at... 8%! Could this be right! Must be a mistake! I looked out to see that left door had been closed all this time! At least it is 5 a.m., but I can't make the same mistake again! The clock struck 6 and I was done for the night.

I went up to the show stage. I saw them all standing there. They all looked at me and smiled. I ran out the restaurant.

"What happened?" My aunt asked.

"Nothing. Didn't want to keep you waiting out here forever. Heh." I replied, keeping a straight face to hide my fear.

I had to look up answers for what is going on here. I got on my phone and started looking up info for the restaurant.

After looking through some files and running into some "fan art". *cough* I didn't know people saw Chica as "sexy" and gave her an ass. That's not important... Moving on! I found some info on the restaurant.

There was a Bite of '87. The bite victim survived without a trace of his frontal lobe. I was a bit scared by this. I looked at the info. Some people described it as an acciden, others said he was bad. I was indifferent because I wasn't there. Hell I wasn't even born in '87! Why was this not showing up all over the place! I also saw someone say in the comments that it was a "disgrace to 'merica!" or something. I don't understand the south at all...

Again not important. I wanted some answers. I dug further and found out some info on the murder of five children in the restaurant. Who the fuck would harm a child? They are defenseless! That makes the person a weak, pathetic fool! Five of them? Where was the management?! How was this even able to happen? Why am I asking all these questions that no one knows the answer to?

The guy was a security guard here. He was later killed in prison. The prisoners killed him because he killed five innocent children. _At least he can't kill anyone else. _I thought to myself. I turned over and fell asleep.

In my dream, I was approached by a new animatronic. It was very dirty and looked to have no endoskeleton.

"Greetings. I am Golden Freddy. Most people call me Golden. I am appearing in your mind because I have some important information to you. I am residing in a secret part of parts and services. If you want the info, come meet me there. Your alarm will now go off. See you there."

I jolted awake to my phone ringing. How did he know about my alarm? Should I go to the secret room? I needed answers, so I will go.

"Hey, can you get me to work early?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Boss's orders. I need to be there at 10."

"Okay."

**Later...**

We pulled up at the restaurant. I waved he off and went in. I headed straight for Parts and Service.

"Come in. You can trust me. I am your only hope. I am the one behind the phone calls."

"Um... Okay..."

There was a long silence. I just sat there staring at the yellow bear. He gave me a reassuring smile. He seemed like a good animatronic. He turned out to be the reason I am alive to tell this story!

**A/N**

**Well I tried to find a good ending spot for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leve a review! I want a good or bad one! Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Freddy

**A/N**

**Okay here we are with chapter 4. Idk if I want to put Night 3 in this or not. Just read and find out! :) **

**Thank you Phoenix-Magic for the support! **

**Check out the Five Nights at Freddy's remixes by Neves! **

**Blag blah blah... Here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Golden Freddy**

After sitting there in complete silence, Golden decided to speak up.

"So, you are seeking answers. I have them. Take a seat and listen."

"Okay. I will listen as best I can. I am easily distracted, especially when I am in a building with killer robots!"

"When those 5 children were murdered, they haunted this restaurant to seek revenge. That is why I sit before you with no endoskeleton. I am able to walk, talk, and act normally, but I am nothing more than a mere spirit. Those animations have been possessed by angry spirits who cannot see that what they're doing is wrong. They think the only answer is shoving someone into a suit. The owners are afraid to scrap them, so they hire "security guards". They want to keep the suits at bay. When a guard dies, they clean up the mess and hide the body. They then post an ad to find another. You're the only one so far to make it to night 3. I decided to help you because I see your potential." he paused for a minute. "Okay so here is some advice:

1. Don't approach Freddy, even after hours. His only purpose in life is to scare the shit out of you.

2. Don't bother fighting back. People have tried and failed.

3. Don't try to convince them what they're doing is wrong. It is a lost cause that has claimed many.

4. Do not fall weak. Your weakness only strengthens them!

5. If you do get caught, I will try to save you. I can't make any promises though!

6. Watch right side as the nights progress. I have noticed that Freddy likes to move on later nights. If he gets to close, close right door before checking the cams. Once he runs in your office, it's too late for you.

7. Don't let the power run out. That nightmare you had about Freddy in the doorway is real! He will play that song and then kill you!

8. If you beat night 5, never return. If you return, there isn't much help I can offer! They will be out of control!

Well good luck! Get to your office,it's almost 12! If you see my face on a poster, I will be in your office. Don't freak out! It is just me checking on you. Just open the cam and I will be gone."

I ran to the office. I was in for one hell of a night!

**A/N**

**Well I decided to just make this chapter me and Golden talking. That means next chapter will be night 3! **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a good or bad review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Golden to the Rescue

**A/N**

**Okay so I am glad to have new reviews. I have another person to recognize finally! Anyway, I will try to make this chapter as interesting as possible. My favorite character is Golden of course. That is why I made him good in this one and bad in the others. I know the second game was a prequel, but for the interest of the story, I made my second story a sequel. This story is just a free-write about me in the restaurant. **

**Anyway BIG thank you to Phoenix-Magic for all the continued support! You have supported me since story 1 and I appreciate that! Also, thank you KillerWoW the Golden Foxy for your review! Sorry about not knowing of the golden Foxy! Thank you The DJ Absolution for following! **

**Anyway enough with all that! Onward to chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Golden to the Rescue **

The phone didn't ring that night because I had all the info I needed. I just switched through the cams. I found that I only had to watch Foxy. I could use sound to identify the other two. This of course is night 3. I wish I could just have night 5 here and collect my check.

Everything was rolling smoothly. I wasn't suspecting anything bad tonight. Chica popped in a few times to "say hello". It was mostly just her telling me to open the "damn door". I quoted this straight from her.

I got a bit overconfident and decided to go out exploring. I thought I was untouchable! I didn't want to sit in this chair all night. I grabbed the flashlight, which was standard to the employee essentials.

I was walking down the hall. I kept the flashlight off for stealth. I am very light on my feet. I heard one of them heading towards the office. It spoke up. I figured out it was Bonnie.

"Hey guys! Scour the place! The night guard is away from the office!"

Golden overheard this from the other room.

"This kid is a dumb ass. I told him to stay put and survive the night!"

Golden got up and headed out the supply closet. I was under the table just watching the scenes unfold. Bonnie and Chica were on patrol searching everywhere. Golden was looking too. I saw him staying out of sight and searching. I waved which got his attention. My hand hit the table which got everyone's attention. Next thing I knew, they were all around my location.

"Well well, what have we here? A snake in the grass about to get eaten by a Mongoose!"

"I hope you love the suit you're going into!" Chica was all too thrilled about this.

"No... Please..."

"There will be no reasoning!" Freddy said.

"Not this time!" Golden spoke up.

He pushed Freddy into the wall. He punched Bonnie, knocking him out. Chica ran off in fear. Foxy just stayed in the Cove.

"You are a fool for leaving the office! I was able to save you because Bonnie said something, but I may not be able to next time! Head back to the office and get ready to go. It is almost 6. I will take care of this mess."

I went back to the office. I felt bad for making Golden go through that mess. I would have to repay him later tonight when I come back.

I went up to Golden and thanked him before I left. I even went as far as giving him a hug. I ain't much of a hugger. I told him I will come in early again. He told me he couldn't wait. It gets lonely being locked in a dark supply closet.

My aunt came and picked me up. I got in the car and we drove off. I was still a bit shaken up. If it weren't for Golden, I'd be dead! I would repay Golden by visiting him. He enjoyed the company.

**At home**

I had a nightmare again. These things are just a big annoyance to me. I was being dragged down the hall of the restaurant. We were headed to the Parts and Services room. I was thrown onto a table and being held down. It was too dark to get faces. I black out.

I come back to a pain I never wanted to feel. I was being shoved into a suit. It felt so real! I woke up panting. My alarm went off. I got up and got ready. I was not wanting to return tonight.

**A/N**

**Well it looks like I am a freaking idiot! Leaving the safety of the office?! Have I gone mad! I am glad Golden saved me!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a good or bad review! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Visit With Golden

**A/N**

**Well here we are...again…with Chapter 6! Boy this story is flying by. I just want to get it done so I can sequel it!**

**Thank you for your review Phoenix-Magic. If anyone has any questions, P.M. me!**

**Please remember to review!**

**Enough yammering on about nothing, let's get into this story!**

**Chapter 6: My Visit With Golden**

I could not wait to see Golden, but I could wait on seeing the others. Anyone who wants to kill me is not good company! They will be even more pissed because Golden kicked their asses and scared one away!

I approached the door and unlocked it. I bolted in and ran right into the manager.

"What are you doing here so early"

"I want to be ready for tonight. Don't worry, I ain't trying to get any overtime."

"Okay. Good luck with night 4!" He left the restaurant.

I went straight back to Parts and Services. I found that secret room and entered.

"Hi!" I greeted Golden.

He looked up and saw me. His face was surprised. Most people don't really visit him.

"Um...hello…"

"How are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing considering you almost got killed last night!"

"I'm fine. Thanks, again, for saving me…"

"You're welcome. I should warn you that they are pissed off."

"Well I figured that. You knocked down two and scared one. I don't know why the fox didn't come out to investigate."

"Please stay in the office tonight. I don't want you to end up like the others. This game of theirs gets very old! I will try to cleanse this place if you survive tonight and tomorrow."

"Relax Golden, I have this under control!"

"Okay."

Another long moment of silence. I just kept looking at Golden. He looked like the others, but he was very nice. How he got locked down here, I had no idea.

"Hey Golden, why are you not out there with the others?"

"I am just a spare costume. That incident with the kids made things worse! They threw me in here to hide me from the police. They were covering their asses! It still frustrates me, but not enough to kill. Killing is inhumane and solves nothing. The others don't understand that as you can tell. They wont harm a child, but they will harm a night guard. They wont harm the manager because he keeps the "fun" moving."

"Man, if only there was something I could do."

"There is something. Survive these five nights. That is something you could do for me! If they see that you can survive, they might have a mind change. If not, I might have to use different means. I have an old buddy called Puppet Master. He will put some sense into them. You wont see him on these five nights or probably at all. We never know the future. Anyway, thanks for visiting an old bear. It means a lot that someone actually cares…"

"Ah it's nothing. I figured you could use some company being all locked up in this supply closet."

He raised his ears in happiness. This made me chuckle a little. He still had full control of his body. He was a spirit, but he was a nice one. He saved my life and I made his happier. (Don't worry, I ain't making an I x Golden Freddy story. That would just be weird) I gave him a quick hug and left. He seemed to love the hug. He didn't get too many being all locked up.

I didn't know this then, but he would help out on night 5. I was actually going to need it! The animatronics got even more aggressive. This was only night 4 though!

**A/N**

**Oh my god this story seems to get better and better to me. This is a little side chapter I decided to do. I am trying to up my word count a little and add a bit of a relief to the horror of the story. I like making people happy, so this is me portraying it to Golden Freddy. Like I said, he is my favorite character because he doesn't try to kill me as often as the others! I made him evil in the first two, so I wanted to change the game up a little bit. Will I make Puppet master nice too? Read and find out!**

**Please leave a good or bad review. I accept either! Thank you to everyone who reads and to Phoenix-Magic who reviews. Y'all keep this story going!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Special Visit

**A/N**

**Chapter 7! I am kind of rushing because I love this story so far. I hope y'all love it as much as I do. I wouldn't know because y'all don't leave your opinion! **

**Anyway, thank you Phoenix-Mgic for your review! **

**Any questions? No… Okay. Let's get this started!**

**Chapter 7: A Special Visit**

Hooray night 4! I was glad to not have to receive anymore phone calls because I got all the info I needed from Golden. I couldn't help but think about him. Of course I didn't let my thoughts distract me too much. I looked at one of the cams and saw Golden's face on a poster. I brought down the camera and he was in the room.

"Don't freak out. I am just checking on you. You can go back to checking the cams."

I was glad he was so concerned. I went back to what I was doing.

The time was passing so slow. Slower than usual… I looked and it was only 3 o'clock. I was visited by Bonnie.

"We know you're talking to Golden and that he is protecting you. You should be so lucky! He didn't help any of the other meatheads that came through here. Hope you don't slip up."

I heard him walk away. I opened the door and continued to check the cams.

It was coming up on 5 o'clock. I had 16% power left. I knew it was more than enough for night 5. Golden appeared in the office again.

"If you are worried, you can stay here in the office. I could use a bit of friendly company. Eases the tension and constant threat of death."

"I would love to."

"That's great!"

Five o'clock came and I was at 10%. The power would go out, but I would live thanks to Freddy's long song.

As I suspected, the power went out. I heard feet shuffling towards the door. I saw Freddy's face light up as he started playing the song. The clock struck 6 and the lights came back on.

"See you tonight night guard. You are a crafty one, I'll give you that."

Freddy went back to his spot. I looked over at Golden Freddy. He gave me a smile. I smiled back. He was so sweet. Why would anyone lock him up? The murders weren't his fault! I could see the emotion on his face. He smiled, but deep down he was sad because he was alone.

My aunt came and picked me up and we headed home. She asked me simple questions like "how was your day?" and "Did anything interesting happen?" bla bla bla. I just nodded and we kept driving.

**At home**

I went straight to my room and layed down. I looked over at my playstation and thought about playing it. I decided not to because I was too tired. That could wait. I just turned over and fell asleep.

I dreamt a good dream that night. I was in the supply closet talking to Golden. We were having a happy chat. All was good. It was a shame when I had to wake up, but I would just go and chat with him some more! It is night 5 though, so it will be my last night to see him, it think. Only the future can tell. Golden is the best person/robot thingy I have ever met!

**A/N**

**As you can see, I made it to where Golden only comes in the office to check on me. I know in the original game he kills you, but this is me in the restaurant. I have changed it up to make Golden nice.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave your good or bad opinions!**


	8. Chapter 8: Golden's Only Freind

**A/N**

**I am happy to be bringing y'all another chapter! I am, as you may have guessed, going to be stalling a bit. This chapter will be another visit with Golden. I am loving the character more and more as the story progresses! **

**Big thank you to Phoenix-Magic for your support! Also thank you Golden Foxy, I am just going to call you that, for your support also! **

**Now onward with Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: Golden's Only Friend**

I walked up to the door of the restaurant. I was so happy I nearly tripped! I was going to get to see my favorite character again!

I unlocked the doors and went in. The place was more eerie than it has been. The feeling sent chills down my spine.

"You feel it to, don't you?"

I didn't expect Golden to be there. I jumped a bit, but I calmed at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I feel it. I can feel the hatred and cold of this place. Well let's head to the supply closet."

I grabbed his hand and led him. He was fine with it. He loved human contact. I could see the grin on his face and the emotion he expresses with his ears.

**The Supply Closet**

We walked in and turned on the light. I sat in my usual spot while he sat in his. I looked over at him. He grinned a bit. I enjoyed his company as he did mine.

"Thank you for checking on me. I appreciate it!"

"It's no big deal. It is me returning the favor for your sitting in here. You're my I consider you a friend in all this! Also, I overheard Bonnie at the door. I tried to help the other guards, but they didn't accept it. They said they could handle it and others ran away. You have accepted my help and not run away. In fact, you come and visit me! I enjoy your company a lot!"

"I love visiting here. It is the only thing I look forward to when visiting this shit hole. You're a true friend unlike any I've had!"

A silence fell over the place. I heard foot steps approach.

"Arr matey, yet shift starts in an hour and thirty minutes. Just thought I would stop by and tell ye so ye be ready. Freddy won't be holding back. Ye better watch him an' me."

The surprise visit by Foxy scared me. I went over and snuggled up against Golden. He comforted me for a minute.

"Thanks for that Golden. I just got the shit scared out of me!"

"I don't mind one bit. You comforted me too. I wasn't expecting it either. They can move, but they can't stuff you. They did try to stuff an endoskeleton into me. It didn't go well. They gave up and decided not to mess with me. They said I wasn't worth their time."

I saw his expression change. It went from a grin to just sadness. I reached over and gave him a hug. He gladly accepted it. His smile started to reappear.

"Do you think I can still visit when 5th night is over?"

"Probably. You'd have to be out before 12. I would love to have you visit again!"

"Believe me I will. Even if you would have said no, I would still visit."

We spent the rest of the time up until my shift chatting, joking and laughing. It was a big relief. He even offered to help me tonight! I gladly accepted! Anything to get to see him again. I still visit him today. He enjoys my company a lot. Me and him are the best of friends. Nothing can separate us.

We haven't gotten to night 5 yet though. It was going to be a challenge, but I was ready!

**A/N**

**This chapter makes me so happy! Oh my god I could just give him a hug! Yes I am a dude, got a problem? Who cares if anyone has a problem. I accept good or bad opinions of the story or myself. I don't really care one bit! **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave your opinions on the story in the review section! See you in Chapter 9!**

**One last thing! Check out those Five Nights at Freddy's remixes by Neves! This is only if you haven't already! He is on YouTube! Anyways thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: It's Me!

**A/N**

**Here we are with the final chapter. Man I have come so far in the two weeks I have been writing! **

**I probably wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for y'all reading and Phoenix-Magic reviewing! **

**Anyway a BIG thank you to Phoenix-Magic for the good review! Also, thank you "KillerWoW the Golden Foxy" for reviewing and favoriting and following! **

**So here we are with Chapter 9. Man time flies! I am loving this story! I hope y'all are too! **

**Chapter 9: It's Me! **

I grab Golden's hand and lead him to the office. We were ready for whatever night 5 had to throw at us. I was even ready to accept death!

I sat down and the clock struck 12. I watched the cams and he watched the doors. It was a pretty good system because he was fast! We'd get the occasional bit of back talk from the animatronics outside the door, but I'd just flip them off and keep flipping the cameras.

It was 2 a.m. Time was going outrageously slow. The animatronics were so persistent. They were also pissed off! They were doing some sort of twitching thing in 2b and 4b. They would try to sprint for the door, but fail miserably.

"Open up. You'll have to eventually! Power is running scarce!"

"It'd be a cold day in hell when I open this door! I won't let you kill this night guard."

"Ah Golden, kind of figured you'd be there. I guess we'll have to make you watch while we kill your precious night guard."

"Not if I kill Freddy first! You know damn well it's his time!"

"Tough talk for the excluded! When those kids died, we were kept on stage. You were thrown in a supply closet!"

"Yeah and I met a great friend in there! I am stronger than you think! Remember night 3? You're weaker than I am and so is your precious Freddy!"

This conversation went on a while. I looked at the time. It was 4 a.m. I looked at the power. I was hoping it'd be high, but it was on 6%!

"Golden! The power is running low! It is 5 a.m. And we are at 2%!"

"Then we are going to have to fight. Run to the Party Room and get under a table! I will hold them off!"

I followed orders. I went to the party room and waited. I heard the power go off. I also heard footsteps around the restaurant. The next thing I know, Bonnie goes flying into a nearby wall. I turn just in time to get a look.

"That bitch!" Bonnie spat. He started walking back. An energy filled the building and all three of them flew back. I was flung back also. I just got up and dusted off. Golden entered the room. I had let out a little groan from being flung back.

"You okay? I accidentally flung you backwards."

"Yeah I'm fine. What a mess! It is 6 o'clock."

Me and Golden tidied up the place. We pulled the animatronics out of the wall. They positioned themselves on stage.

"Let's do that again. I wasn't ready!" Bonnie said kind of dazed.

"Well thanks for saving me again. Looks like I owe you one."

"Ah it's fine. I didn't do it expecting anything in return, I did it because it's what friends do. You better get out there. Your ride is here. Here comes the manager with your paycheck also. I guess I'll see you around."

I gave him a hug and he disappeared out of sight. The manager walked in.

"So, how did it go?"

"Pretty well actually, sir."

"Do you want to stay as a full time guard? We could use a worker like you."

I took a look at the animatronics on stage and then I looked at the parts and services room.

"Sure. I can use the money."

"Great you start tonight!"

_We start tonight. _I thought to myself.

"I am just going to check on something in Parts and Services. "

"Well okay. Be careful!"

I walked back to Golden's room. He looked up at me and smiled. I told him I was a full time night guard. He didn't seem to mind. I told him I would see him more often, which made him not mind even more. He ran up and gave me a hug. I accepted it and told him that I'd be back tonight. Neither of us could wait!

I went out to the car and got in.

"I changed to full time! I love this job!"

"That's great!"

We drove off. Our conversations were small and weren't very important. I definitely didn't tell her that I could have died. I was lucky to have Golden on my side! She asked me why I had a bit of a limp. I hadn't noticed! I was flung back into a wall, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I fell when I walked in. The floors were still wet. I am fine though."

"Oh okay. Be more careful."

I didn't care that Golden flung me back. It was an accident and he was saving me anyway. It's a good thing the animatronics had taken the most force or else they would have gotten up and grabbed me. We had to cover the spot in the wall where they were flung through. They could take a beating!

I went to my room and fell asleep. Work cut into my sleep schedule, but I didn't mind. I would get to go in and see a smiling face when I woke up!

**A/N**

**Man that was a great chapter! I loved writing it! Now I am thinking of how to continue the series. I will be thinking on that a little bit. It may be a story with just me and Freddy hanging around the restaurant. I will have to add a twist to it or something. It will be a lot better and probably longer than this one. You will know today, tomorrow, or over the weekend! Y'all know I am too impatient with these chapters! **

**Please leave a good or bad review! I accept either! **

**Please check out the Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 remixes by Neves on YouTube! **


End file.
